This invention relates to an agricultural harvesting machine, and more particularly to an improved crop divider that is provided at the end of a harvesting header or platform to divide the swath of crop that is to be harvested from the standing crop.
Such dividers are well known, and are frequently provided as optional attachment for cutter bar type harvesting platforms, the forward pointed ends of the dividers extending substantially fowardly of the opposite ends of the cutter bar and the opposite ends of the reel that is normally disposed above the cutter bar.
It is known to provide a pivot mounting for such dividers so that the dividers are free to swing in a vertical arc to follow the contour of the ground, spring means being conventionally provided to partially counterbalance the weight of the dividers.